Broken
by SeventhSwordman
Summary: DISCONTINUED


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_____________________________________________

October 10

A little boy was running desperately down an alley, hoping he could lose his pursuers. He thought he found a good hiding place this, one where he could just stay calmly for the entire day. Unfortunately, do today was not his day. As a matter of fact, no day was. Today was just worse.

Naruto turned a corner, only to see a large group of drunken ninjas walking his way.

"Hey," yelled a drunken silver-haired ninja, "There's the monster!"

_Oh no, _Naruto thought.

"Get him!"

"There he is!" yelled a member of the previous mob. Naruto turned around and began running for his life. The two mobs gave chase and converged into one.

"Kill him!" or "Fuckin' demon brat!" could be heard from the mob. Naruto was panting heavily until a large rock wall emerged from the round wall. One of the ninja from the mob could be seen on top, crouching with his hands on the wall.

"Hey kid!" someone yelled behind Naruto. Naruto turned only to be pinned to the wall by kunai to his jacket. Naruto's hands then felt a searing pain as two kunai punctured his hands and pinned them to the fall. Blood began pool out of his hands and a horrifying scream came from Naruto's lips. A cloth covered Naruto's mouth as the two kunai it was attached to strike next to Naruto's head.

Then, Naruto was blinded by a bright light and his ears were filled with the sound of a thousand chirping birds. A dark silhouette held the electric ball in its hand, as its red eye glowed brightly.

"It's about time you die, demon," said the silhouette as it raced towards Naruto, deadly electrified hand grinding the ground beneath it. As the figure reached Naruto, it raised its hand, showing a masked face with gravity defying silver hair, a menacing anger clouding his eyes.

"CHIDORI!" the ninja yelled as his hand tore through his chest, obliterating his heart. Darkness engulfed Naruto's vision.

In the blackness, Naruto could hear a dark voice echoing.

"They hate you."

"You deserve to die."

"No I don't. I don't deserve this!" cried Naruto.

"You're weak."

"You're pathetic."

"Everyone hates you. Despises you."

"NO!" he cried to the voice.

Two dark red eyes appeared from the darkness.

"Give in!!!!!"

Nine gigantic tails wrapped around Naruto and squeezed him. Naruto felt excruciating pain, but his body refused to give in.

"No!"

"Defiant little brat!"

"NOOO!!!!!!"

"Then so be it! You show potential. And for that, you live," said the voice. Then the tips of the tails hovered in front of Naruto, and drove into him. Naruto's flesh tore and burned and boiled from the attack. Naruto felt extreme pain and a terrible influx of power.

"You are lucky, brat," said the voice as the two large red eyes became part of a gigantic red fox. The Fox opened its mouth, showing the sharp teeth, glimmering in the lightless void, a wicked tongue, licking the lips, and a dark void at the end of the throat. The monstrous mouth hurtled towards Naruto, biting him at the waste. As the Fox began to disappear, the Fox mumbled, "Have fun, brat."

The vicious mob had long since disappeared. In the distance, a green figure was seen jogging towards the rock on his hands. Orange leg warmers, a Jounin vest, bandaged hands, and a red hitai-ate around his waist were seen as well. As he neared the wall, he noticed blood pooling in two pool, 3 or 4 feet away from each other. The Jounin looked, and saw the near lifeless Naruto, with a hole in his chest where his heart and left lung should be.

"What happened here? Dear Kami-sama, what happened?" asked the jounin, horrified at the sight. He noticed the blond hair and the whisker marks adorning the boy's cheeks.

"No," the ninja said, running to aid the boy. He broke the restraints and removed the cloth that covered his mouth.

"I've got to get to the hospital now!" he yelled to no one in particular. The spandexed figure, who had a bowl cut and horrifyingly thick eyebrows, picked up the boy who slumped to the ground and ran to the hospital

Mere minutes later at the Konoha Hospital

"Help, there is a severely injured boy here!" yelled Gai.

"What?!?" yelled a doctor, running to see, "Oh, it's the demon brat. Why should we help him?"

The doctor walked away.

"Please!" yelled Gai, "Anyone!"

No one paid him any mind.

"Damn it!" he yelled, running out of the hospital. He began running towards the Hokage tower.

Hokage's office

"HOKAG-SAMA!!" Gai yelled desperately.

"Gai, what are you doing interrupting our private meeting?" asked Koharu. That was when all three of the old ninjas noticed the nearly dead boy.

"What are you doing here then!?" cried Homura, "He should be at the Hospital!"

"They won't accept him!" shouted Gai.

"There's not much time. Koharu, Homura, we must hurry to heal him," ordered the Hokage, "Gai, get as many ANBU medics as you can, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Hai!" yelled Gai as he laid the maimed body of Naruto on the ground.

"Homura, Koharu, do what you can with his hands, I'll start the seal for the hole in his chest," said the Hokage as he made some shadow clones to help with the process.

Several hours later at the Hospital

"How is he?" asked Gai, looking at the Hokage.

The Hokage replied, "We were able to regenerate his heart and his lungs, but how we did it with our bare skill is beyond me. But his heart and left lung are stronger than any I've ever seen. They also seem to be slightly different than that of a normal human. His heart has gained an extra two chambers. They seem to lead to some sort of new organ that I do not know the function of. His lungs are more elastic than a normal human's as well. And in his wind pipe, there seems to be another new organ. We have decided to monitor the new organs before trying to take them out. If there is no adverse side affect, we won't have to risk any dangerous surgery. His hands are another story. We weren't able to completely heal the wounds. The kunai seem to have hit directly on a tenketsu, and because of his, tenant's, chakra, we weren't able to do anything. Not now or ever. His those two tenketsu on his hands kill forever be a place for his chakra to pour out of. Unless he learns to control it, if any chakra were to be pumped out, it would always flow at that consistency, possibly killing him if he pushed too much just once."

"Who could do such a thing to him?" Gai asked to no one in particular.

"Things like this happen every year on this day," said the old Hokage, "but this is the worst so far."

"I only hope he can recover from something like this," Gai muttered.

A Week Later

Naruto sat lifelessly outside his apartment complex, watch the cracks on the wall opposite him grow. A very exciting process.

"Hey, it's the demon brat!" yelled a ninja walking down the street.

"I thought we killed him last week!" screamed his friend, "Let's finish what Kakashi started!"

They both smiled as they each drew a kunai and started twirling them menacingly in their hands. They stopped in front of Naruto, impeding his exciting view of the crack.

"Is he dead in the head or something?" asked the first ninja.

"Who cares, all the easier," said his friend.

"Go away," Naruto said.

"What did that brat j-"

"I said GO AWAY!!!" yelled Naruto, the shout somehow blasting the two ninja into the wall with the crack.

"How did he do that?!?" cried one of the imbeciles.

"I don't care!" yelled the other as he flung a kunai at Naruto. Naruto put his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes n a desperate attempt to shield himself. But not pain was registered. Only the sound of a hurricane was heard and the feeling of something pouring out of his hands ferociously was felt. After his hands stopped shaking, though something was still pouring out, and the hurricane died down, Naruto opened his eyes. As he looked across the street, adorning the wall were gashes of various sizes and depths, and in two heaps at the base of it, were two mutilated bodies, blood pooling beneath and spread along the wall like abstract art. There was one thing Naruto could do at the sight, he puked and passed out.

Hospital

"Eagle, what's the status?!?" the hokage asked worriedly.

The ANBU gave him a seemingly blank stare and replied, "The boy passed out from the initial trauma, but chakra is pouring out of his hands unrestricted. If the chakra were to be controlled in any way, it could most likely yield a fatal attack to any civilian caught in its path."

"How you thought of a way to stop the flow?" asked the old man.

"No," the ANBU replied, "Only he can stop the flow."

The hokage looked at the boy sadly, thinking of his now inevitable future. He could only hope for the best.

Hokage's Office One Week Later

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!"

A small boy with a mop of blonde hair walked into the room, with a strangely good posture.

"Naruto.." said the hokage.

"I want to become a ninja." said the boy.

"Oh," laughed the old man, missing the seriousness in Naruto's tone, "You're much to young-"

"This is no childish pursuit Hokage-sama," said Naruto, making sure his voice was heard, "This is out of a need to protect myself. From the village, from those people that hurt me, and from that fox."

"Fox?!?" the Hokage asked worriedly.

"Yes, it attacked me after the mob did. I don't know where, I think it was in the sewers, but that's beside the point. I know if I can't fight, I'll die sooner or later. And this pain I have in my hand," Naruto explained, showing the holes in his hand, with the new installed metal rings attached to them to stop the chakra from expanding the wounds, "I know it has to do with that cha-, cha-, chakro or something. And I heard that ninjas know how to control. If I don't become a ninja, I'll leave the village to look for help. It seems to be the better of the choices anyways."

"Naruto, it's going to be very hard to make you a ninja, especially considering the Uch-. Nevermind that."

"I don't care."

The Hokage sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

Naruto walked out without a word.

Two figures appeared behind the Hokage.

"Sarutobi, you know that the council and most of the ninja wouldn't allow for this," said Homura.

"The only way would be to put him in one of the covert branches. ROOT is insane and ANBU is too dangerous for such a young boy. And to be trained by ANBU would be too conspicuous unless if he were trained in complete secrecy. He'd have to completely disappear," said Koharu.

"Well we can't have him leave just to be taken in by the new missing-nin organization. Akitsuka or something," the hokage said.

"Akatsuki," corrected Homura.

"Looks like we'll have to choose the least of the evils," said the old hokage, the decision making an even bigger impact on him than anything else had ever done before.

Hokage Mountain the Next Day

"Naruto Uzumaki?!?"

Naruto turned to face a team of ANBU.

"Are you here to kill me?!?" Naruto asked.

"No, we're here to train you."

"Good."

"Let's move," said the captain, a bit spooked by the kid's attitude.

_So broken, yet so young, _he thought.


End file.
